Love Potion Affair
by twinklenetspartaproductions
Summary: In the story Magical Affairs, a secret love is revealed. Follow Toolisa through her young life to see what is really brewing in the dungeons. Reading M/A is not necessary to understand this fanfic
1. Toolisa by Train

The buzz of the new school year was ringing in Toolisa's mind. She couldn't wait to get out of her boring home and away from her family. They were, to put it simply, dumb muggles. It wasn't that she was against muggles; she just couldn't stand the simpleton ways of her parents. They didn't understand what it meant to be a witch or wizard, and they almost seemed to shun her for it. The new semester and year was a blessing for her.

Toolisa checked her reflection in a pocket mirror as her train inched along. A lot of the Hogwart's students were from England or nearby places, but she had lived a little further out. She had to take a train the station so she could catch the Hogwarts Express. As she checked her reflection, she grinned. She found the green eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair she wielded to be quite attractive.

Her train slowly yielded to a halt, causing Toolisa to almost drop her belongings. Hastily she took her things, pet cat included. "_Oh gosh_," she thought "_I'm late_!"

She scurried off the train and rushed to platform 9 ¾ . She loaded her stuff once more and tried to find an empty compartment. She had to settle for a compartment with a young boy who she recognized as Oliver Wood's younger brother, Phillip. The noise on the train grew as even more and more students boarded, and it jerked to a start.

"Lisa!" a young girl called, struggling clumsily to get into the compartment.

"Alex?!" Toolisa smiled. The girls met in an embrace and started to laugh.

"It's been too long," Alex smiled. The girls had just previously met their first year, nearly 2 years ago. "You're so skinny!" Alex exclaimed, "What'd you do Lisa?"

"Oh, just been dieting and exercising like crazy. That's all. What about you? Look at your hair!"

Alex sported a short petite stature. Her hair was also now a lovely black that contrasted her bright blue eyes. "Oh yeah," she sighed. "I had it cut over the holiday break. I'm not entirely sure it works for me though…"

"Oh no, it's perfect."

"Thanks. Oh. So, what are the muggles up to? Filling out taxes, actually doing dishes, muggle stuff?"

"They're just being parents y'know." Lisa sighed. "Its not very enjoyable I might add."

"Sorry to hear so." Alex prodded her wand at the cage sitting next to Lisa. "And how's Ross?"

"He's shedding," she snorted, "but quite fine."

Alex then slumped and laid her head back and shut her eyes. Lisa soon followed the pattern and nodded off into a deep sleep. Soon they'd arrive at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. The Passion of Potions

Toolisa remembered quite clearly the day that she had gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She questioned the veracity of it, but to some extent, she had always known that she was gifted in unusual ways. Her emotions caused odd things to happen, as it does with many young witches. Her parents, on the other hand, immediately knew what was going on. Toolisa's aunt, Mildred, had been quite a genius witch herself, but her dad and the rest of his family had shunned her.

Toolisa's family forbade her to go to Hogwarts. They tried to put extreme measures on her, like extra locks and restraints on things like internet access. In the end though, on departure day, Toolisa boarded the Hogwarts Express with a little help from her neighbor.

Once at Hogwarts, Toolisa was sorted into Ravenclaw. This didn't surprise Lisa, seeing as how smart she was. In a way though she felt like she could be a Slytherin, but that kind of reputation was out of the question. Plus, if she was in any other house, she probably wouldn't haven become such good friends with Alex, a fellow Ravenclaw. The most memorable day though, was her first day of classes. In the first few hours of her Hogwarts life, Lisa discovered her real passion. Potions.

She remembered how Snape was so cold and kind of mean. She really didn't like that, but the way he looked at her, there was something else there. To Lisa, he was undoubtedly an attractive man, but she didn't care much for his personality…yet. As days past over the next months, Severus and Toolisa became closer. Lisa would stay after class to help clean up things. They'd talk and laugh, making fun of her nimrod classmates. It was even Snape who was able to get her back to the school the following year. This third year though, no one had to do anything because her parents just didn't care anymore.

Lisa fluttered her eyelids open. Alex was still across from her, snoring loudly. Phillip was gone. _"Must've been her snoring that drove him off" _Toolisa laughed to herself. Now they were alone and Lisa felt kind of strange and empty. She could see the school in the distance, within another 20 minutes they would be there.

She cursed Alex's snoring though, as it woke her from a great dream. She was running through the dungeons, playfully. Someone was following her and she had smiled and ran. All of a sudden something caught her from behind and warm arms wrapped around her. She could feel breath on the back of her neck and she looked up. That was all she would know about that dream now though. _"Stupid Alex."_

Time tick-tocked by and soon they were ready to unload once more. "Wake up Alex!" Toolisa shouted, clapping her hands wildly trying to get some sort of response. Alex just groaned.

A good hour later, Alex and Toolisa were in the Great Hall wearing the crazy little hats as the newbies got initiated. It was a triumph year for Ravenclaw, more first years than ever. "_All I know," _Lisa thought to herself, _"I get my same bunk and same seat at meals, or someone is goin' down."_

Soon, everyone started to filter up to the common rooms. As Lisa turned to travel up a staircase, a whisper came from a quiet corner.

"Tooman," the voice summoned. Lisa sported a puzzled look and started towards the corner.

"Who-who's there?" Lisa asked quietly, almost in fear. She entered the shadow and instantly her emotion of fear disappeared and was replaced by joy. "Severus!" she smiled.

"Lisa." Snape breathed, burying his face in her blonde hair as they embraced. "Dungeons, potions classroom. 15 minutes. Can you be there?" He interrogated quickly in a whisper. Lisa nodded frantically. "Okay then Lisa, see you there. 15 minutes. Snape disappeared further into the shadows, and Toolisa quickly spun around and dashed up the stairs.

She caught up to the group she was traveling with and found Alex. "Alex," she whispered, "can you do something for me?"

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no Lisa. More of your late night rendezvous? Agh." She sighed.

"Just this once, cover for me. No one will notice with all the new students. Save my bunk."

"Yea?" Alex questioned, "Well, what will I get out of it?"

"I'll do your homework for a week." Lisa pleaded.

A sly smile broke across Alex's face. She despised homework. "Go have fun, bad girl, you got yourself a deal. Don't be too late though, I'm not covering your butt again."

**_AN: I hope that you're enjoying the banch off Magical Affairs. It's not as funny as it is more dramatic. I dedicate this story to a close friend of mine, she knows who she is. The real life "Toolisa Tooman." = ) Also, reviews are warmly welcome. I'd love to know how I can make the stories better. The story line is moving pretty slowly through time currently, but it'll pick up later I promise. Thanks for Reading! -- Net_**


	3. Midnight Meetings

Toolisa's robe flew behind her as she swept quickly through the shadows in the corridors. It was getting late, but she'd never get into trouble. She had the witty Alex to cover for her and well, a professor's pardon. As soon as she reached the dungeons, she dashed into the potions classroom. She surveyed it quickly. It was a cold and quiet room, Severus wasn't here yet.

Lisa made her way over to a candelabrum and lit a few of the wicks to give the room a dim bit of light. She plopped herself up onto the professor's desk. She crossed her legs and stretched her skirt so it was modest. She waited. For the longest time all she heard was the sound of her own breathing. After a while though, the sound of soft footsteps resonated through the room. They got louder and louder, and a shadow of a figure danced across the room.

"Lisa." Snape spoke aloud with a sly smile. He took a few long-stridden steps, stopping just a few inches from Toolisa. She could faintly feel his body heat radiating against her knees. Lisa could see the desire in his eyes. She just smiled back and decided to play with him a bit.

"Severus." She gently spoke. "Don't you think that I'm a little young for you? Sure, I'm a year older than all the other third years, but I'm still 14. Don't you think that's a little messed up?" Toolisa knew that he hated when she played this card. She liked the attention and power it cast over him though.

"14." He quietly mumbled. "I know it's not proper for most people, but _us. _We're different I think. 14 is quiet young yes, but I think it's old enough to know what you want. Toolisa, what do you want?"

Lisa could barely hold herself back. She couldn't explain the sick desire she had. Her eyes basically spoke her thoughts. Snape must have been able to read them too because he promptly leaned in against her after meeting her gaze. His hand gently caught the back of her head, entangling into her blonde hair. Lisa leaned in. She could feel Severus' lips barely grazing hers, and in an instant they were in a full body embrace. His lips met hers in frenzy, fueled by the desires of the both of them. Lisa met eyes with him. He could read her emotion of deep longing. She just went on gazing into his dark, passion-filled eyes.

"Severus." Toolisa broke the silence, looking down. "How long can this go on for? Alex, she thinks I'm off with some Slytherin guy, and well, I hate lying to her. And what about your 'code of conduct?' Don't you feel a little bad?"

"Lisa, Lisa. If you only knew. My morals tear me apart. I hate this, but my love for you outweighs any hate that I could have. When I'm with you, the world is no longer dark, but filled with beauty. It makes me believe that there is good out there and that no matter what mistakes I've made, there's always something gentle and loving waiting for me. You've shown me so much about life. I wish that there was some way, some how for you to travel back into time. I wish that we could be together, forever, and not in this unfair age gap."

"Oh Snape." Toolisa sighed, burying her face in his shoulder. "I wish there was someway too."

"I'll find a way Lisa, somehow. Just give me time. I'll figure everything out. There is no magic like love, and well there's got to be some magic in the name of love." Snape smiled and laid his hand softly on her cheek. "Go to bed now. I expect my best student to be in class."

With that, they shared one last kiss and Lisa quietly slipped into the halls, through the shadows, and into the common room unnoticed.


	4. Late

The morning light from the sun flowed into the Ravenclaw dormitories. Alex grumbled as she poked at Toolisa's lifeless form. "Lisa honestly, get up!" she shouted, shaking her. Toolisa's eyes slowly fluttered open sleepily. Alex threw herself back onto her own bed with a grunt. "Finally!"

Lisa sat up all at once and took a look around the room frantically. "W-where is everyone?"

"Breakfast." Alex stated nonchalantly, examining her cuticles. "I tried to wake you up for like half an hour," she shrugged. "It's a little hard to wake the dead you know." Alex looked at her nails a bit longer before subconsciously putting a finger into her mouth. She was a frequent nail-biter.

"Oh geez." Toolisa moaned. "I wish I weren't such a heavy sleeper."

"Maybe if you didn't stay out too late with that secret lover boy of yours, you'd wake up on time. This, I might add, was a pain to cover for last night, so if anyone asks you how you feel, just say 'better.'"

"Alex," Toolisa scrambled out of bed, "you're a lifesaver. I'd better get ready now, you can head on down if you want."

"I probably should. I don't want Snape cross with me. What about you though?" Alex inclined.

"Oh, I'll be ok. I'm not too intimidated by Sever… I mean Snape." Toolisa mumbled.

"I guess you ought not to be," Alex laughed. "_I_ wouldn't be worried if _I _were his favorite. I can't blame him for that though, you seem to be a natural." And with that, Alex dashed down the staircase and to breakfast.

Breakfast that morning was an unusual feast, but seeing as it was the first day of classes, the students would need the energy to stay sharp. Alex sat down at an empty setting and devoured an apple. By this time though, it was already time to head off to classes. She gathered her belongings and headed down into the dark dungeons.

Alex took her usual seat in the back and put books down beside her to save a seat for Toolisa. Snape's usual beginning of the year "bewitching the mind, snaring the senses" speech was boring and dry. Alex almost fell asleep in her chair, but Toolisa promptly burst into the room. She headed right up to Professor Snape and said something inaudibly. She took her seat next to Alex.

"What did you say to him?" Alex whispered to Toolisa as she took out her parchment and ink.

"The truth," Lisa shrugged. "I just said I stayed up too late and slept in on accident. He really didn't seem to mind, just told me to try to keep a better watch on time next time."

"Boy are you lucky." Alex grinned, the sound of Snape droning in the background. "If it were me I would have gotten like 5 demerits and points taken away."

"Oh yeah." Lisa added, trying to pay somewhat attention to the professor. "He _did_tell me to stay after class. I'm guessing I'll get some kind of detention or something." Toolisa shrugged, trying not trying to giggle at the thought of Snape punishing her.

Potions class speeded by at record time and Lisa slowly sauntered up to the front of the room to see Snape. "Lisa." He started. "I shouldn't have kept you up so late." He smiled, trying not to get out of control and just whisk her away. "I have a good idea though. I don't have a third period class, and well since you don't either maybe you could work with me and be my lab assistant. Would you like that?"

Toolisa nodded. "Severus that would be great! I should have thought of it!" Snape just smiled back at her.

"Well, you better get going, I don't think your next professor will be quite as lenient about you being late for class. He gently put a hand to the side of her face and let their lips meet. "Get going Lisa."

Lisa exited the room quietly and caught up to Alex in a quick dash. "Hey." She murmured, out of breath from running.

"Hey, what did he give you?" Alex inclined.

'_A kiss_' Toolisa thought. "Nothing, he just wondered if I could be a lab assistant during third period classes. I accepted too, because I'd like the extra one on one training."

"Are you _sure_ you want to do that?"

"Oh yea. He said it didn't have to be all the time, seeing as I don't get credit for it, but hey I don't mind."

The girls walked for a bit quietly after that until they reached the greenhouse, just in time for their herbology class. Toolisa was eager to get to her third class, so the minutes seemed to tick by very slowly.

As soon as class ended, Lisa said a quick goodbye to Alex, who was bound for divination, and scooted down the halls and down into the dungeons.

"Ah Toolisa." Snape smiled as he greeted her with a quick kiss. "Now, we need to get to business." Snape pulled out a few books from under his desk. Several of them were titled things like: _'The History of Time Turners" _or _'How to use a Time Turner_' "I thought that since we have all this free time maybe we could work on the issue with time travel. I know it's a heavy subject, but if we just do a little maybe we can figure out something."

Toolisa nodded promptly. "We can do it. I want to more than anything." Snape kissed her slowly and passionately and handed her a heavy book.

"Let's get to work."

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little less eventful than the last, but it will hopefully lead to good things. Review and check back soon for another good chapter! Thanks - Net_**


	5. Math and Magic

Two weeks had passed, and Toolisa and Snape had read all the books there were to read. Snape himself was able to acquire 10 time turners, quite a large amount considering how hard they were to get. It was third period again and Severus and Toolisa were sitting quietly in his office, time turners laid out in front of them on the desk. Lisa reached for one. "I think… I dunno maybe I'm right maybe I'm wrong, but…" she trailed off.

"You have an idea?" Snape questioned, lifting his head.

"Well, yes. I mean, what if we're making it harder than it is. If each turn is an hour and there are 24 hours in a day that's 24."

"Right, go on" Snape sat up straight, becoming more interested with each word.

"Well 24 times 365 is 8,760. So it'd take roughly 9,000 spins for a year. Considering I'm trying to go back _years_," she said, emphasizing the plural, "It's not possible. It'd take too long to turn it than humanly or magically possible."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I was thinking." Lisa cocked her head to the side. "What exactly is a time turner, Severus? Not as in what it _does_, but what it _is_."

"A sphere, an hourglass, what?"

"An _hour_glass, Severus. That's why each turn takes you back an _hour_." Immediately understanding wiped over Snape's face. "_So_ I was thinking. What if we make a _year_glass? "

"Yes." Snape started to nod. "We can enlarge the time turner, extract the hourglass and put our own yearglass in. That's brilliant Lisa!"

"Well your books will help us. It had some facts. An hourglass has 5 million grains of sand. That means we'll need 120 million grains for a day and 43,800,000,000 grains for a year."

"So like 44 _Billion_ grains?!" Snape gasped. "How are we ever…?"

"Magic."

Snape just nodded. He picked up a time turner and muttered something that sounded like "_Engorgio."_ The time turner quickly grew larger and larger. He muttered an incantation and the small amount of sand in the large turner disappeared. Toolisa turned to him, but in that instant it began to reappear in the hourglass. Slowly, it started filling up more and more.

Lisa squealed. "It's working, it's working!" She jumped up and down frantically, causing her blonde hair to bounce around. It seemed to take forever for the time turner to fill all the way, but at last it was complete. Snape muttered something and it shrunk the turner back to original size, but with all the sand dwindling with it.

"Now, my dear, here's your _Year_-Turner." He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Oh!" She squealed, staring at it in her hands as if it were a precious gem or a cure for a disease. "So how many years back?"

"Let's see. I was a 4th year in 1974…"

"'74?' Toolisa questioned, eyes widening. "You _are_ pretty old aren't you?"

"Not _that_ old." He commented, and placed a kiss on her head.

"So how many turns is that?" Toolisa smiled, fidgeting with the turner in her hands.

"Whoa now, just hold on a minute. I think there are probably a few things you should do before you go and start turning that thing Miss Tooman." He took the turner and slid it into his pocket. "I think that you know what I mean Lisa. You just can't time travel. You haven't said goodbye to friends and family, and we need a cover-up for your disappearance. The Triwizard Tournament is coming up. Maybe, by the end of it all, we'll have something figured out then. Until then, just enjoy life now. You'll understand one day. Plus, I have a few things I need to think about myself." Lisa just nodded and shrugged.

Lisa checked her watch and gasped. "It's time for me to go!" She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Snape's lips. "Sorry bye!" She ran out of the room frantically. Snape just took out a piece of parchment and started to scrawl on it.

_Things to figure out before Lisa leaves:_

_Her Disappearance…_

_Her friends_

_Lily_

**_AN: As it is in time right now, Snape has let go of his life-long love for Lily...enough said. I hope that you liked the new chapter! I am going to Disney in a week so hopefully i will get a chapter up before that. Otherwise I'll be gone 2-3 weeks! Ouch! But I'll make sure I'm cooking up plenty of ideas. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!!!! Also check out the other stories if you're into them. - Net!_**


End file.
